


一夜

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	一夜

1.

车站没有空座位了，古·拉哈站在离座位很远的地方，头埋到肩膀下面，眼睛盯着脚尖，像被赶出家门的失足女中学生，他穿了一身皱皱巴巴的制服，裙摆勉强遮住膝盖，被他紧张兮兮地抻着，水蓝色的领结被洗得发灰。猫魅本来就个子不高，他又身材细瘦，因此穿女装不会让人一眼识破，但多看上两眼还是会看出端倪，他心跳得很快，呼吸也急匆匆的。等车的人不少，男女老少都有，就算被发现，人也顶多当他是有特殊爱好的高中生，为难他的可能性很小，反而更可能会敬而远之，即便这样，古·拉哈还是怕得要死。

他没穿内裤，身下那物没有遮挡地垂在两腿间，他徒劳地夹紧腿，看起来更像廉价的妓女――他本来也就是干这行的。嫖客大多都不喜欢他平平无奇的运动内裤，花样繁多的女式内裤更受欢迎――操起来也更方便些，大多数时候他都想速战速决。可他总不能把那些只有几条蕾丝缝成的内裤洗完挂在宿舍的晾衣架上，他在网上买很便宜的内裤，质量通常都很差，一撕就断，被他当一次性内裤用，缺点是一旦被撕烂就没辙了，只能夹着腿回宿舍。

刚驶来的车停在他眼前，这条线路贯穿城市，是附近很多上班族唯一回家的路，他身后的人一拥而上，把他挤得一个趔趄，撞在身边陌生男人的身上。

对方绅士地扶住他的胳膊，古·拉哈下意识地道歉，张嘴才发觉声音露馅了，那个男生被他吓了一跳，尴尬地笑了笑，走到了车站另一边。

古·拉哈脸红了，这人高高帅帅，运动衫盖不住漂亮的肌肉线条，身体像野兽一般有力，眼神和行为却很温柔，正是他喜欢的类型。他的脸烧得像块炭火，也不在乎路人会怎么想，偷偷过去扯了扯男生的袖口。

男生没想到他还会黏上来，大为意外，眼神里甚至有点不安：“怎么了？”

古·拉哈见对方没有直接拒绝，大着胆子抱住人家的手臂，贫瘠的胸部贴着男生的胳膊，像个小鸟依人的学生妹。他暧昧地小声问：“有空吗，要不要来一起玩玩？”

男生看了看他，看得他心里打鼓，他睁大眼睛，恨不得眼睛会说话。男人微微弯腰凑近他，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说：

“怎么玩？”

古·拉哈被撩得猝不及防，尾巴上的毛都炸了起来，他耳根通红，眼神躲闪，恨不得抱着人的胳膊缩成一团。冷风往裙底一吹，他差点就硬了。

“你赶时间吗？”他嗫嚅着说，“你要是赶时间……我们就快点。”

他轻车熟路地带男人溜进车站后的巷子里，他鬼鬼祟祟，男生倒是坦荡地跟着他，这条巷子又细又窄，还是死路，正常人不会往这边走，只有妓女和嫖客等不及的时候才会选这里。地上脏兮兮的，偶尔还能看到用过的避孕套，古·拉哈找了一块干净的地，蹲下拽男人的裤子，宽松的运动裤耷拉在腿上，平角内裤有股肥皂的清香――他刚洗过澡，换了内裤。

男人任由他给自己脱裤子，想来猫魅比他更有经验：“我没有套子。”

“不需要，我自己处理就行。”古·拉哈说，他其实带了套，就装在制服胸前的口袋里，他现在不想用，他觉得这个男生好帅气好干净，他愿意什么都不用就为他口交。男生的阴茎在浓密的体毛下软塌塌地垂着，看样子就能猜出勃起以后有多雄伟，古·拉哈咽了口唾沫，舌尖舔了舔龟头，然后小心翼翼张大嘴吞了进去。

他吃得腮帮鼓起来，舌头没地方放，缩在口腔深处，笨拙地舔那里的一小截阴茎。男人硕大的阳物顶到了他的喉咙口，可离全部吃进去还有好长一段，古·拉哈眼泪都快出来了，他含着对方的鸡巴小口吞吐，一只手打着旋儿套弄自己的阴茎。男人的阴茎刚刚在他嘴里抬头，他就已经快去了。

他尾巴顶着墙，射精的时候下身痉挛，屁股也撅在了墙上，他的嫖客却一点要射的意思都没有，只是刚刚硬了起来，可以进行下一步动作了。

见古·拉哈满脸潮红，气喘吁吁地吐出自己的鸡巴，男人居然体贴地想拉对方起来，古拉哈被有力的胳膊拽着站起来，尔后立刻转身，掰开自己的屁股，小声又殷切地催促：“快点，这里还没好。”

男人也不客套，撩起裙子就插进了他的后穴里，屁股被塞得满满当当，古·拉哈小声浪叫了一下，已经是他强力压抑以后的结果，要是放开嗓子，恐怕会惊动外面的人。

“你怎么不穿内裤呢？嗯？”男人问他。

他努力着让自己的声音平稳一点：“我，我喜欢……我不想穿……嗯啊，啊！”

男人动了起来，肉柱摩擦古·拉哈的后穴，磨得他的欲望熊熊燃烧，他收紧穴口，想让对方再快点，那人果然拍了他的屁股一巴掌，加快速度操弄他。满当当的囊袋拍在他屁股上，把细嫩的臀肉拍得泛粉，粗大的阴茎在他身体里横冲直撞，让他前所未有地满足。

“好舒服……啊……再，再用力点……”

他身后的人沉默寡言，操他的频率不见减缓，甚至一把抓住了他的尾巴，粗暴的撸动他的尾巴根，仿佛在给他手淫。

古·拉哈被干得眼前发黑，一边说“不行了”，一边说“不要停”，他虚脱地趴在墙上，被男人从后面捞起来，按在自己坚挺的鸡巴上。尾巴的毛都快被撸秃，他爽得脚尖紧绷。男人可能不想让他好过，又放过他的尾巴，故意在他胸前乱揉，乳头被揉得挺立，被男人捏着又按又掐，古·拉哈口齿不清地呻吟，口水都快流了出来，他在混乱中又高潮了一次，身后那根的鸡巴还是硬得不像话，他终于想起自己才是提供服务的那一方，蹭着双腿，主动抬起屁股让人日得更深，男人气喘吁吁地抱住他的后背，古·拉哈轻微地抖了抖，就连被内射了这件事也没打破他这个微小的幸福。

直到断断续续地射完，男人才松开他，精液顺着大腿慢慢淌下来，他徒劳地拽了拽裙摆，裙子看起来更皱了，他本来也没指望这身便宜衣服能穿多久。古·拉哈算了算裙子的价钱，忽然想起来没和男人谈嫖资，他虽然觉得被白干一次也挺划算，但钱还是要争取一下：“那个……一次800……”

男人问：“你也给别人这么做吗？”

古·拉哈有点忐忑：“怎么做？”

男人毫不避讳地说：“用嘴把别人含硬？”

古·拉哈面红耳赤，连连摇头道：“不是的，别人都是用手，只有你是用嘴！”

他这话一点可信度都没有，他和这个年轻人素昧平生，连人家名字都不知道，就说这种话，听起来就像随便装高潮糊弄客人的妓女。可他没撒谎，这真的是他第一次为别人口交，要不然也不会这么不得要领，半天也没让人射出来。

男人没头没脑地说：“我不赶时间。”

古·拉哈听不懂，他被圈在手臂里，被热腾腾的男性荷尔蒙包围，对方越逼越近，他最后只能贴着人的胸膛，艰难地问：“什么意思？”

“你不是说‘赶时间的话就快点’吗？”那人说咬着他的耳朵说，“我不赶时间，还能多做一会？”


End file.
